


Yes, Doctor

by SoManyJacks



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyJacks/pseuds/SoManyJacks
Summary: Carver gets his boyfriend to engage in a little medical kink.





	Yes, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Technically this is a follow-up to Sow the Fallow Field, but it stands on its own. All you have to know is that Felix is a very good doctor, and Carver is an enthusiastic patient.

Felix was, in almost every way, the kindest person Carver had ever met. He never put Carver down about anything, nor did he bait or mock. Which was why the occasional gentle teasing before or after sex stood out. It wasn’t until the fifth or sixth time Felix laughingly made a reference to his doctor’s lab coat that Carver realized: he wasn’t laughing _at_ Carver. He was trying to make an opening in conversation.

“So, um, what if I do? Want you to get your stethoscope?” Carver asked one night. 

“Have a thing for cold metal on your chest, do you?” Felix snuggled closer to him, laughing.

“Okay maybe not _that_ specifically,” Carver admitted. “Is this weird, the doctor thing? It is. Forget I said anything.”

Felix smiled against his chest. “It’s not the most common thing in the world, but trust me, I’ve seen weirder.”

“Have you?” Carver asked, shocked.

“Oh, no -- not like that,” Felix explained quickly. “More like, I’ve seen the aftermath of people doing things to themselves or each other. Amazing what people will stick up their bum. And there’s really no way to hide certain injuries. Canes leave a very distinctive mark, and you can’t blame that on the cat.”

Carver winced. “Really?”

Felix hummed in acknowledgement, squirming around to lay on his back. “Saw it when I was a resident in the city. The cuts weren’t terrible, but they’d gotten infected. Nasty business. Of course he let it go too long, thinking he could heal on his own, not wanting to try to explain what happened. Poor sod.”

Carver let that sink in for a few moments. He had no idea what a cane was, aside from a thing to help you walk, but he wasn’t about to admit that.

“Anyway,” Felix said. “Is this something you’ve always been into? The medical thing?” There was something about his voice that set off alarm bells, his casual tone just a bit too forced.

“No,” Carver answered right away. “Honestly I never thought about it until --” For a minute there he’d been managing, but suddenly it was hard to talk again. He cleared his throat, wrestling with his inability to talk about how fucking hot it was the first time Felix topped. “Until I met you,” he finished. 

“Ah,” Felix nodded, his voice still a little weird.

Carver blinked as he realized what he was hearing. “Oh god, that’s not why I’m attracted to you, you know that, right? I mean you could be a garbage man and I’d probably just have a thing for garbage men.”

By that point, Felix was laughing and relaxed. “Well that’s reassuring.”

Carver relaxed too. No wonder he’d kept bringing it up, if he thought Carver was attracted to him because of a fetish. Felix had been in his lab coat the first time Carver had seen him, after all. “I mean it. It’s not the… doctor stuff. It’s you.”

Felix rolled to his side and nestled against him. “Well, if you ever want to try it, I’m game.”

“What, really?”

“Sure, why not?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to mix work and, um, play,” Carver admitted.

Felix shrugged. “Well we can’t ‘play’ in the infirmary itself, but I’m sure I can set something up that’s close enough.”

Carver wondered if Felix could tell his heart rate had picked up. Probably. He was a doctor, after all. “Yeah, alright. If you’re game.”

Felix gave a naughty chuckle. “Do you want to talk about it more, or shall I surprise you?”

Carver inhaled sharply. “Surprise me.” His voice was more of a wheeze.

Felix laughed out loud at that, though it was no less naughty. “This should be fun.”

Carver drifted off to sleep, wondering what he’d gotten himself into.

He found out that Saturday. Carver had gotten a text that morning from Felix’s number. _A reminder of your appointment this evening at 7:00. Please arrive a few minutes early to complete your paperwork. No food for six hours prior. If you have any questions or need to reschedule, contact Dr. Alexius._

Carver had gotten the shivers just reading it. He wasn’t sure about the paperwork thing, but maybe that was just for realism. Regardless, he showed up at Felix’s house at 6:45.

Felix answered the door in his lab coat, holding a clipboard, stethoscope looped around his neck. “Ah, Mr. Hawke. Come right this way.” He turned and led Carver through the apartment without waiting for a response.

Carver was confused -- they weren’t heading to the bedroom. Felix instead opened a door off the hallway, then headed into the basement. It was well-lit, at least, but Carver wasn’t sure how he felt about having sex while looking at a furnace.

He needn't have worried. The basement was finished, with neatly painted concrete walls and a paneled drop ceiling. There were a fair number of boxes stacked on metal shelves, and a considerable amount of old-fashioned medical equipment stored in the corners. Carver realized it was probably leftovers from Felix's clinic next door.

Next to a stack of boxes, there was a lounge chair near the door, the upholstery slightly torn at one corner. Next to it was a small table with old magazines. It looked like Felix had set up the whole thing just for Carver.

Before Carver could ask about it, Felix pointed him to the seat and handed him the clipboard. “If you’ll just fill this out, I’ll go wash up.” He gave Carver a friendly but bland smile and disappeared behind a partition.

Carver sat. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to laugh or what. He settled on smiling nervously, amazed that Felix had gone to all this trouble. Almost as an afterthought, he glanced at the clipboard.

It looked like an intake form, though the word ‘prostate’ jumped out at him. He read it closer.

The questions were odd. There were the usual blanks for name and age and whatnot, as well as the generic “Reason for Visit”. Underneath that, however, there was a question regarding “Specific Areas to be Examined”, with a number of checkboxes, including one for prostate. That one had a subheading for “internal/external”.

Carver realized what was going on. Felix was asking him what he wanted, giving him an out in case there was anything he didn’t want to do. It would’ve been cute, if it hadn’t made Carver’s cock twitch.

He checked the boxes for “general”, “groin”, “prostate”, enthusiastically checking the box for “internal”. Carver had never experienced an orgasm from that alone, but he wanted to try. They’d certainly talked about it enough, but the timing had never been right to make it happen.

There was a question below the checkboxes, to indicate how intensive the exam should be. Carver hesitated at this, then selected “moderately intense”. Finally, there was a spot at the bottom for him to initial, a disclaimer that he understood that the safeword was “grasshopper”.

Felix emerged a minute or so later. “Mr. Hawke? Right this way.”

Carver followed him. Behind the fabric partition was an exam table with a hospital gown folded neatly on top. With the fluorescent lights and bland walls, it was almost exactly like the exam room in the clinic. “Would you feel more comfortable in a gown, or your underthings?” Felix asked, taking the clipboard from him.

“Uh, I can do the gown,” Carver mumbled, his face flushing. It hadn’t occurred to him that he’d be anything but naked. This was so much hotter than he expected.

Felix gave him another bland smile. “That’s fine. Go ahead and get changed while I process your paperwork.”

Carver got undressed clumsily. He was so caught up and nervous that he tried to take his pants off without removing his shoes. Thank god Felix didn’t see that part, anyway. After a moment he wrangled himself into the gown, tying it behind his neck and waist. He sat, the paper on the exam table crinkling loudly.

Felix came back in, wheeling a cart. The top shelf had a tray with a number of medical tools on it, while the bottom tray was covered in cloth. “Right. Now, is there anything troubling you, or is this just a check-up, Mr. Hawke?”

Carver wished he’d thought to make up some symptoms. “Uh, just a check-up,” he said. “And you can call me Carver.”

“Carver, then.” Felix began his “examination”, taking his blood pressure. “Excellent,” he said. “Let me just check your pulse.”

Carver’s pulse was, of course, rocketing. “Hmm, a little high. Are you nervous?” Felix asked, peering at him over his glasses. His hand was still on Carver’s wrist.

“A little?”

Felix gave him a reassuring smile. “I assure you I don’t bite,” he said. “Let me check your lungs.”

Carver dutifully breathed deeply while Felix listened through the stethoscope. The metal was shockingly cold as it slid across Carver’s skin. There was nothing overtly sexual about what Felix was doing, but his touch lingered fractionally, despite his professional demeanor.

It became more overt when Felix moved to his ears. Carver’s ears were incredibly sensitive, a fact which Felix took full advantage of in the bedroom. Now, the doctor brushed the hair away from the shell of Carver’s ear with much more care than needed, sliding his fingers across the skin. Carver took a deep breath, willing himself to be still as Felix inserted the otoscope.

Here, Felix lingered again, leaning in far too close, practically in Carver’s lap. His thumb brushed Carver’s earlobe as he sighed. “Looks fine. Other side, please.”

Carver turned his head. Felix drew it out even longer, teasing with light touches and his breath until Carver had to bite his lip.

“All done,” Felix said. “Everything looks fine. Lay back, please.” He turned and grabbed a folded sheet from the tray. With far too much care, he smoothed the sheet over Carver’s groin. “Just a quick check of your abdomen,” he explained, rucking the cloth of the hospital gown up Carver’s chest.

The sheet did little to hide Carver’s growing erection. Still, Felix ignored it, examining Carver’s chest and stomach, though the movements were closer to a massage than palpation. “I must say, Mr. Hawke -- I mean, Carver -- you are in excellent health.” He smoothed the gown back down, somehow managing to rake his nails over Carver’s nipples.

Carver gasped, spluttering. “Th-thank you,” he managed.

“Hop up. Just need to check for torsion and hernia.”

Carver slid from the table awkwardly, holding the too-short gown over his dick. Despite the fact that this whole thing for his benefit, it still would have felt weird to flash his crotch at Felix. There was something about his manner, friendly and disaffected, that was intensely attractive to Carver. Waving his cock around would’ve felt disrespectful.

Still, Carver knew what was coming next. He’d never, ever gotten an erection for the whole “turn your head and cough” bit. Of course, usually he wasn’t going into it half-hard. And usually the doctor got it over with very fast, not making eye contact.

Felix crowded into his space, looking right at him. “Let me know if you feel any discomfort,” he said, smiling a little. He had Carver cough, and then he began to fondle Carver’s balls. “How does that feel?” Felix asked, as if he didn’t know.

“Fine,” Carver croaked, licking his lips.

Felix didn’t relent, his fingers tickling gently. “It’s very important that you do self-exams. Check for anything that feels different -- hard or swollen. Do you perform self-exams?”

“Uh.” Carver hissed, rocking to his tiptoes when Felix’s fingers slid back along his perineum. “Yeah?”

“Good. How often?” His face was still friendly and bland, no hint that he was tugging Carver’s balls.

“Um. I… a few times a year?” Carver guessed.

“Oh no. That won’t do at all.” Felix shook his head and squeezed his hand, ignoring Carver’s whimper. “You should do it at least once a week. In the shower is fine. Or when you masturbate. I assume you masturbate at least once a week?” His hand slid up Carver’s cock, as if to underscore his point.

Carver bit his lip and nodded.

“How often, would you say?” Felix asked.

“Um. Every day, Doctor.” Carver felt his face get hot at the admission, which was all kinds of ridiculous. Felix was well aware of how often Carver jerked off.

“That’s perfectly normal for a man your age,” Felix nodded. His hand was now pumping in earnest. “Did you masturbate today?”

Carver groaned. “No,” he mumbled.

“Oh? Well, when you get home, then,” Felix said. He smiled gently, as if he didn’t have Carver close to coming right then. “In any event, time for your prostate exam. On the table, on your back.”

Carver was pretty sure prostate exams weren’t meant to be done in that position, but he certainly wasn’t going to object. When Felix swung the stirrups around and clicked them into place, Carver’s mouth went dry.

Felix patted one stirrup. “Scoot up, heels in here,” he said, snapping on a latex glove.

Once he got in position, Carver felt incredibly vulnerable and exposed. His cock was starting to leak, dripping onto his belly under the gown. Felix, meanwhile, pulled the cloth off the second tray. Carver couldn’t quite see what was on it from that angle. He swallowed hard.

“Now, this shouldn’t hurt, but if you feel any discomfort, let me know.” Felix rubbed lube around Carver’s entrance, taking his time.

When he finally pressed a finger in, Carver moaned, trying to suppress the sound.

“Does that hurt?” Felix asked, though he didn’t stop.

“No -- ungh -- it’s fine,” Carver gasped.

“Good. I’d hate to rush through this.” Felix allowed a bit of smirk into his otherwise friendly smile. “It’s so important to your health.”

For a long minute, he continued to finger Carver. “If it’s alright with you, I’d like to perform a more intensive exam.”

“S-sure,” Carver said, his voice breaking a little.

Felix added another finger. “How does that feel? Any discomfort?”

Carver shook his head. Lord, he was barely hanging on. Thank god Felix wasn’t touching his cock; Carver would be done in five seconds.

“Hmm,” Felix said. “Any other sensations?”

“It, uh, feels good,” Carver admitted, as if his rock-hard cock wasn’t making it obvious. It was far from the first time Felix had his fingers in Carver, but the addition of the thick glove added another layer to the sensation.

“Good,” Felix said, nodding in approval. “Let me know if you feel the need to urinate.” He added a third finger.

Carver arched on the table. Felix was finger-fucking him in earnest, no longer giving the pretense of an exam. The only change in his demeanor was that he was breathing through his mouth, his lips parted slightly.

“Could you take more, do you think? In the interests of being thorough, of course.” Felix’s voice wasn’t as calm now, cracking slightly.

“Yeah,” Carver nodded fast.

“Hmm,” Felix said. “Perhaps that’s not necessary. You’re obviously healthy, and I’m sure you’ve got other things to do this evening.” He pulled his fingers out of Carver, then made as if to turn away.

“No!” Carver cried out, desperation obvious in his voice.

“Are you sure?” Felix asked mildly.

“Yes,” Carver panted. “Better, uh, safe than sorry?”

Felix gave another one of those gentle, impersonal smiles. Fuck, it was hot. “Prostate health is very important,” he nodded.

Carver relaxed back onto the table. Felix, meanwhile, retrieved something from the lower tray of the cart. “This may feel a little cool,” he warned. A moment later Carver felt the press of cold lube against him, and then an inexorable stretch.

Whatever Felix was using on him, it was big. Bigger than three fingers, bigger than Felix’s cock. All Carver could tell was, it was smooth and firm. Carver gasped, tensing up automatically.

“Try to relax,” Felix murmured. “Just a bit more.”

Easier said than done. Carver bit back a whimper and bore down, wincing. He was sure Felix wouldn’t do anything that would actually cause him injury, but whatever he was pressing into Carver’s ass seemed impossibly big. A moment later Carver felt that the toy had a bulb at the tip; he groaned as the head slipped inside him, nestling firmly against his prostate.

“There,” Felix said. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” He wiggled the toy ever so slightly.

Carver grunted, bucking his hips. The constant pressure was different from anything he’d experienced, just on the edge of too much.

“How does it feel?” Felix asked.

“Good,” Carver panted. “Full.”

“Mmm,” Felix said. He jiggled the handle on the toy again, sending Carver into another spasm. “Oh dear, is it too much? Can’t have you falling off the table,” he said. “Perhaps we should cut the exam short.”

“No!” Carver grabbed at Felix’s sleeve. “No, I’m good. I won’t fall off, I promise.”

Felix hummed again, doing his best to frown in consideration. It didn’t work very well; his eyes glinted with mirth and lust, and he couldn’t quite manage to keep the smile off his face. “The body can sometimes react in unexpected ways,” he said. “Though I suppose I could always strap you down. For safety,” he added, licking his lips.

Carver squeezed his eyes shut, squirming. “God yes, please.”

With a chuckle that was far too dirty to be professional, Felix moved around the table, pulling nylon straps from somewhere along the sides. Carver realized at once they weren’t actually medical equipment -- they were far newer than the table itself and were quite soft, with plastic quick-release clasps. Felix stretched them over Carver’s shoulders and stomach, tight enough that he couldn’t sit up, but his hands were free if he needed to get out.

It did not escape Carver’s notice that Felix was hard. He could feel the erection pressing against his arm as Felix leaned over him. Carver had a sudden urge to call the scene to a halt and just have Felix fuck the life out of him then and there. But Felix had gone to such trouble that Carver didn’t dare ruin whatever else he had planned.

“There. All safe and sound,” Felix said. “Now, I want you to tell me how this feels,” he said. With one hand he tugged the handle of the toy gently, not quite fucking Carver with it.

Carver groaned. “Fu--fine,” he managed.

“Good?”

Carver nodded. “Really good.”

Felix hummed in acknowledgement. “I’d like to try something else, and if it’s too much, you must let me know immediately, do you understand?”

Carver nodded again. Somehow he expected Felix to start fucking him with the toy, or maybe with his own cock. He did not expect the plug to start vibrating.

Squealing in surprise, he bucked against the straps as his body attempted to interpret the new sensation. Felix was watching him carefully. Carver only noticed he held a remote control in his hand once the vibrations reduced to a dull buzz.

“Do you need to stop?” Felix asked.

“No,” Carver gasped. “No, it’s -- fuck, it’s so good,” he whined. Without conscious thought he clenched and the plug rocked inside him, cascading into a whole new wave of pleasure. “It’s so good.”

Felix slowly increased the intensity. “And now?”

Carver had never felt so out of control. He felt something building inside his groin, a kind of warm pleasure coming into focus, unlike anything he’d felt. “I think -- god, I’m gonna -- oh fuck. Oh, oh fuck.”

Words were no longer a thing. Carver simply moaned, his orgasm slamming into him like a tidal wave. Some part of him dimly worried that he would actually cease to exist, it felt so impossibly good. And it didn’t stop -- god, it didn’t stop, it was too much, he couldn’t even moan now, or breathe, or --

The wave started to recede. “Breathe, darling,” Felix said, abandoning his professional persona to lay a hand on Carver’s wrist.

Carver gulped for air. The plug was still vibrating, very gently. He opened his eyes, blinking against the spots that swam in his vision. “Fee,” he whimpered. “Fee, it feels so good.” Carver leaned up to look at himself. Somehow he hadn’t ejaculated; his cock was still hard, leaking profusely.

“Good,” Felix said quietly. “God, you’re so beautiful like this.”

Carver bit his lip. The buzzing of the vibe hadn’t stopped, and he felt another wave building in him. “Fee? I’m gonna -- shit,” he gasped, his head lolling back.

“Yes, that’s it, love. Breathe through it. That’s it. Come for me.” Felix brushed the back of his fingers down Carver’s cheek, slowly amping up the intensity in the vibe.

Carver leaned into the touch, suddenly desperately hungry for skin contact. Breathing hard, he started to shudder as the second orgasm took root. Somehow, keeping his breath under control only prolonged the climb; he managed to keep his eyes open, staring up at Felix until the last second.

This time, he didn’t moan. He screamed, feet kicking out of the stirrups. It went on forever, even after Felix urged him to breathe -- wave on wave of pleasure, blanking everything out. Eventually Felix turned off the vibe altogether, leaving Carver a panting mess.

“Holy shit,” Carver said, gulping for breath. “Are you sure this is legal?” Even though the vibrations were gone, the pressure of the plug was enough to keep a low pleasure simmering in the background of his awareness. Carver tried clenching again, hissing a little at the resulting jolt.

Felix snickered. “Quite sure,” he said. “Some men keep this up for hours.”

“Ungh,” Carver squirmed. He could see the appeal. He was still quivering and ready for more, and his cock throbbed.

“For now, though, I think you probably need a little relief?” Felix asked, some of that professional distance creeping back into his tone. “You must be positively aching by now.” He glanced at Carver's cock, a large wet spot showing on the cloth of the hospital gown from where Carver was leaking.

“Yeah,” Carver said, somehow embarrassed as he remembered the context of what they were doing.

“It’s very important to ejaculate regularly,” Felix said, rooting around on the tray. “Studies show a clear correlation of reduced rates of prostate cancer for men that ejaculate at least 21 times a month.”

Carver laughed breathlessly. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Felix said. He turned back around, holding a bottle of lube and a fleshlight.

Seeing that, Carver groaned in anticipation. He’d never used a fleshlight, mostly because he couldn’t be bothered to shop for one, but he was certainly curious.

“Do you need any assistance?” Felix asked. “I’d hate for you to lose your balance.”

“Yeah, um. Better safe than sorry,” Carver said again, trying to pretend that the twitching of his cock had nothing to do with the idea of having Felix jerk him off while he was strapped down.

“That’s fine,” Felix nodded. He lifted up Carver’s hospital gown and drizzled a generous amount of lube on to his cock.

“Wait,” Carver said, licking his lips. “Uh. The, um. It’s... a little uncomfortable,” he said, canting his hips.

“Oh?” Felix looked at him with genuine concern. “Let me get that for you.” He moved to pull the plug out.

“No, I mean. Um. It’s, uh, just a little too firm? Is there anything, um, softer?” Carver bit his lip, hoping Felix would get his meaning and fuck him. “Maybe like you were doing before, or....?”

Felix blinked, trying to parse the vague suggestion. Then his eyes widened. “Well, I’ll need my hands to help you with this,” he said slowly, gesturing with the fleshlight. “I suppose I could... use something else, but it’s certainly not accepted medical practice.”

“That’s fine!” Carver said quickly. “I don’t mind, I mean. As long as it’s okay with you.”

Felix pretended to think it over, already rubbing his cock through his pants. “Alright. Since you’ve been such a loyal patient, I suppose.”

Carver sighed in relief. Felix stood between Carver’s legs, unzipping his fly. His eyes were trained on Carver’s ass as he stroked himself.

Carver clenched and relaxed, savoring both the sensation and the sound of Felix’s quiet groan as he watched the plug twitch. Carver continued to tense and release his muscles, teasing both of them at the same time.

Felix stopped stroking himself with a sharp hiss. With a shaking breath, he fumbled with a condom packet, sliding the latex over his cock. “I’m going to remove this,” he warned, wiggling the handle of the plug slightly.

Carver gasped, letting it out as a sigh as Felix pulled the toy out of him. A second later, they both groaned as Felix pushed the tip of his cock into Carver.

“Oh shit,” Carver whispered. After the plug, Felix felt amazing, the warmth and relief from the stretch making up for the lack of pressure.

Felix’s head was thrown back as he bottomed out easily, grinding against Carver. “Oh my god,” he moaned. “Carv, you feel so good,” he said, dropping the doctor act. With a deep breath he focused on Carver, grabbing the fleshlight and twisting it onto his cock.

Carver cried out at the sensation. After so long without having his cock touched, it felt so good it almost hurt.

“Okay?” Felix asked at once.

“Yeah, oh god yeah,” Carver nodded.

Felix gave him a shaky smile. He barely fucked Carver, instead rocking against him without withdrawing his cock. It was almost like the plug, though the sensation was less intense.

That changed once he started jacking the fleshlight on Carver’s cock. Carver gave a sound halfway between a squeal and a moan, which devolved into panting oaths. “Fuck, Fee, _fuck fuck fuck,_ I’m gonna come.”

“I know,” Felix said, his own voice ragged. “I want to feel it. Just hold on a little more. That’s it, I know you’re close. Breathe. Eyes open, look at me. Come on. Breathe, love. Just a little more.” Felix started to ease up on the motion of the fleshlight, dragging out the peak of Carver’s orgasm.

“Shit,” Carver whined. “Please? Can I -- please?”

Felix nodded, rocking against him. “There you go. Breathe, love. That’s it. Come for me.”

Even then, Carver hung on the edge for another half a minute, shuddering. He choked in a breath and then held it, staring at Felix with panicked eyes until, finally, he started to come.

He convulsed under the straps, dimly hearing Felix groan as he clenched around him. Once again it felt impossible, but this time he was actually coming, a massive amount of fluid striping his chest through the hole at the end of the fleshlight.

Felix fucked him through it, dropping his grip on Carver’s cock so he could grab the edge of the table for better leverage. Each thrust sent a jolt through Carver's overstimulated body. Carver didn’t care; even if he hadn’t been blissed out, the chance to see Felix this way would’ve made the slight discomfort worth it.

Felix came with a gasp, grinding out his orgasm against Carver. He sagged, breathing hard, then pressed a kiss on the inside of Carver’s knee. “You alright, love?”

“Mmm,” Carver said, nodding sleepily. “You?”

“Oh yes,” Felix said, shakily disposing of the condom and tucking himself back into his pants. “Let me get you a nice warm towel,” he murmured, heading behind the curtain.

Carver yawned and unclipped himself from the straps. They were covered in come. “These aren’t washable, are they?” he asked as Felix came back around.

“Oh dear,” Felix tutted. “Well, we’ll find out,” he said, handing a washcloth to Carver.

“So, how long have you had all these wonderful toys?” Carver asked.

Felix blushed. “I got them special,” he said. “Once you said you wanted to try the whole, um....”

“The whole bad doctor bit?” Carver grinned.

“I beg your pardon,” Felix sniffed. “I think this makes me a very _good_ doctor. Do you know how many reviews of vibrating anal plugs I read before I picked this one?”

“You’re right,” Carver said, kissing him. “Though next time I definitely want to try that on you.”

“That can be arranged,” Felix said. “And I wouldn’t mind doing this again, if you like.” He waved around the room vaguely. “Regular check ups are so important.”

Carver nodded seriously, leaning in for another kiss. “Whatever you say, Dr. Alexius.”

 


End file.
